


Coming Home

by LittleShyBlue2017



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ardyn is Regis' cousin and Noct's uncle, Gen, M/M, Soldier!Cor, mentioned of depression and panic attacks, papa cor, papa!Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShyBlue2017/pseuds/LittleShyBlue2017
Summary: Prompto has celebrated his birthday for almost four years without his dad, will he every get his wish though?





	Coming Home

            Oh, another birthday, another year has passed yet again, another year without his father. Yes, his dad, Cor Leonis, had been deployed to war near the Niflheim border, making it four years now.

 

            He can’t forget the day he was sent to the battlefield. Why? Because his father was sent to the war field at his very damn birthday and he can’t help but worried about him every single day, despite all the postcards that his dad sent to him.

 

            He is very thankful that his boyfriend, his two other friends, his dad’s friends (which one of them was his boyfriend father, apparently) and a lot more others who are there for him (Mostly his boyfriend, because that’s what good boyfriends do), especially when he’s down.

 

            His depression and panic attacks only got worse when the cards stop coming at his house a year ago. It even ended up him temporarily moving in with his boyfriend in fear that he will harm himself, like that one time. Thank Six it never happened again and hoped to stay that way.

 

            You see, Cor isn’t really his biological father. Fourteen years ago, his dad was 35 and he was 10 back then, when he was saved from a laboratory in Niflheim. He is one of the children that scientists where experimented on and also the sole survivor of the hell, called experimentation, that Niff children had gone through. Without a second thought of what will the man do to him, he took him in when he sent back _home._

 

            But it’s not without a consequence. Those first few months with the man didn’t end up well. First off, he is scared of him, thinking that he will do the same what the scientist did to him. Even he is already away from where he came from, nightmares plagued him back then. Restless nights, bloody murder screams, and memories of torture always kept him awake.

 

            Yet Cor didn’t give up on him and he didn’t do it alone either. He remembered his Aunt Monica will sing him to sleep and it help him a lot (and many years later, he discovered that she used to be a psychiatrist). Then there’s Cid, who gave him a camera and taught him how to use it, and Weskham, who sometimes made him meals when Cor was not available and taught his a thing or two about food.

 

            He also remembered Mr. Regis, Mr. Clarus and Mr. Scientia(which he never knew his first name even now), that came one at their house one day together with their sons. That’s where he met Noctis, his boyfriend, Gladio and Ignis.

 

            Slowly, Prompto starts opening up towards others and shows the real him. To this day, he thank the Six that Cor found him, took him in and treated him like his own, but now with a lack of information from Cor, he’s becoming restless again.

 

            Right now, Noctis told him to take a shower and dress up nice to celebrate the day of birth. He really wanted to decline about celebrating because he thought to himself, ‘What’s to celebrate?’, but of course, his boyfriend begged him to and it’s very rare for him to do that to the blonde.

 

            Sighing from the ravenette’s antic, he comes defeated and gave in to Noctis. “Where are we going?” he stated, standing in front of the mirror, combing his hair and putting his glasses on. He’s not really in the mood to use his contacts and to style his hair or whatsoever. He doesn’t feel like putting any effort at all. Despite his behaviour, Noctis doesn’t seem to mind it at all. In fact, he’s too happy than he usually is.

 

            “It’s a secret.” The raven winked at him, and Prompto knew that something was up but his mind refused to cooperate and simply ignored it. Noctis holds his hand and shots him a smile, now making their way outside. Gladio and Ignis waiting, both leaning to a car, that he well known that was owned by Noctis’ father.

 

            “Is the birthday celebrant, ready?” The oldest of the four gave a toothy grin at the youngest, but despite the happy aura that his friends are giving him right now, he is feeling the exact opposite of it.

 

            “Let us get this over it. I really wanted to stay in bed.” Prompto frowned at them, shooting glares at the three and was sure that were ignored. “Alright, you heard Prompto. We better hurry up then.” Ignis gave Prom an amused looked before sitting at the driver’s seats. Soon, the back seats are occupied by the behemoth of a friend and his nerdy boyfriend. That leaves him to take at the front passenger’s seat, that he’s very grateful since he’s car sick.

 

            The car’s engine starts not too long ago and before the birthday celebrant could register, they were already hitting the road. In order to occupy his mind, Prompto watches the building that came in the sight of his vision. Despite being man-made, he can’t stop admiring the skyscrapers of Insomnia.

 

            “We have arrived in our destination. Chop-chop, we don’t want to keep the others waiting.” Prompto was snapped back to the present by Ignis, declaring that they’ve made it. He moved his sight on what they are talking about and it was the family restaurant where Cor brought him to celebrate his very first birthday party. He can still remember it, his 14th birthday together with Cor’s friend and also Noct, Iggy and Gladio are also there.

 

            Tears started to well up as he recalled the memory; it wasn’t long when someone’s arms, he knew its Noct, wrapped around him. Words of confront are said to his ear, telling him that everything’s going to be alright. He chooses not to talk; they’ve gladly respected his decision, on which he is thankful.

 

            It wasn’t long when Ignis instructed them, him leading the way, to move and go inside the restaurant. Upon arriving, he saw that his Mr. Regis and co. are present, Iris, Cidney, Aranea, even Ravus and Luna are there, together with their mother, Mrs. Sylva, and, Nyx, Libertus and Crowe has come. Everyone’s present except Cor but he knew this already. Here they are celebrating his birthday while his father is out there somewhere in the battlefield, fighting, surviving… or maybe even _dead_.

 

            Negative thoughts are plaguing his mind, once again. He wanted to run back to the shared room back at Noctis’ house but he doesn’t want to be rude to them. Not now that they’ve put this up for his birthday. So, even with a heavy heart, he forced up a smile, too bad he’s not good at lying.

            “Prompto, we understand what you’ve been going through.” Regis speak up, just like a father doing his everything to cheer his child up, and Prompto knew that they are doing this for his own good.

 

            He composed himself for a while and when he is fully ready, he gave of a short smile. His boyfriend accompanies him and joined to a sit next to Regis. But right after he sat down, he noticed an empty sit next to him and he can’t help but think who might have the other one that will come to this party. After a while, it drifts off his mind.

 

            Regis stated that the food will come shortly, so they’ve decided to chat with everyone. It started off as a casual conversation then some happy memories they’ve decided to share and gradually turned into something hilarious, they’ve talk about who get who the most embarrassing moments of their lives.

 

            Regis talked about how when Noctis was a kid, he would ran away from his father naked after a bath. On how Clarus told them how kid Gladio cried when baby Iris hit him on the head, receiving a groan from the big guy. Ardyn telling something embarrassing again about his nephew, gaining a loud laugh and approved by his cousin while disapprove looked from Noctis. Sylva telling about 12-year-old Ravus wetting his bed after 8-year-old Luna scared him about something.

 

            Everyone shared laughs and smiles yet despite all of it, the sadness still lingers Prompto. The talking soon stopped as the food started to be delivered on their table. It was a lot and Prompto felt like he time travelled back at his first birthday party. Well, except the cake, that is. The cake is yet to be wheeled in their table, but he was sure it won’t be take long.

 

            “This is it.” he heard Noctis whispered, shooting him a confused looked and was about to ask him about what ‘ _This is it.’_ was about when Gladio suddenly whistles, cutting him off completely. “That’s one huge cake.” Well, it is huge. About almost three feet tall, that it blocks off the person’s upper body, that wheeling it. He then stopped right behind the empty chair.

 

            Prompto quickly stood from his chair and help the person to put the cake in the empty space on the table (that so happens to be right in front of him.) when a familiar voice speaks up.

 

            “How are you, kiddo?” this made his lavender orbs widen like a saucer. ‘That voice, it’s impossible, right?’ he thought, but he knew who that belonged to. He was stuck on his feet, afraid that it’s not who he thinks it is, but then the cart move to the person’s left side revealing the man behind the serving cart.

 

            Hands immediately covered his mouth and the tears came after. Not caring to wipe them away, not caring what the others thinking of him right now, but what important is the person he didn’t see for four years, he looked slightly different from the last time he saw him. Maybe it’s the wrinkles? or the hair that are starting to grey? But despite what it is, they knew, _he_ knew it was the same man.

 

            Cor smiling at the blonde.  Prompto really wanted to move from his spot but he can’t, as if his feet are glue to the ground and continued weeping for Cor. The older man let out a small chuckle and walked towards the blonde young man.

 

            “I’m sorry for missing three of your birthday.”

 

            But Prompto knew the reason behind it and before he could register his own movement, he flung himself to Cor, and cries to his shoulder. Clinging so tightly to him, never wanted to let go. The others are already crying too, but he never knew that, he’s too pre-occupied hugging Cor.

            After the tearful reunion, a small laughed escapes the birthday celeb’s lips, very glad that he’s dad surprised him on his birthday. _‘Best birthday present ever.’_ He thought to himself and they turned to the others telling him to resume that party.

 

            The event went smoothly with his father constant joking around, and he is very thankful. And they’ve started to sing the classic ‘Happy Birthday’ song. Soon, the candles are lit up, telling him to make a wish. After wishing, he also silently praised the Six that his dad is safe and everything that the people that cares about him are there to support him, thankful for everything they’ve done to him and finally blew the candles.

 

            He cheered once more and got a lot of hugs from them, kisses from Noct and wishes for a good year, but what he loves the most is when he hugs his dad once more and exchange words afterwards.

 

            “I missed you, kiddo.”

 

            ‘I missed you too,”

 

            “Happy Birthday, Son.”

 

            “Thank you, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Having some writer’s block for my other fic. Maybe this can help. Enjoy! Super Happy Belated Birthday fic for Prom!


End file.
